


Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's angry at Adam 'cause, his straight...isn't so straight anymore and Adam hasn't noticed. So Tommy lashes out and let's just say that Jealous Adam is Jealous and Angry Sex is, well, hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

 

I felt like punching someone in the face. This was fucktarded. I knew it was just fan-service, but it affected me more than it should _,_ and I knew that Adam meant nothing by it.

How did I know?

He was across the club we were in, in one of the private rooms with some twink he’d found. I knew _exactly_ what they were doing in there and it angered me to no fucking end.

I wanted him, dammit!

I slammed the empty beer bottle down on the bar a little too hard and it broke. “Fucking shit!”

“Hey, I don‘t care who you are, but we don‘t allow that in here.” The burly bartender glared at me. I rolled my eyes and stalked away from him — I had more important business to attend to in my pants and I really didn’t feel like getting in a brawl with a random asshole.

As I was about to head out of the bar, I felt a tug on my arm. “Tommy?”

It was an unfamiliar female voice, so I turned around. “Yeah?”

She was pretty—well _,_ fucking hot, let’s be honest. Long dark hair, green eyes and thin. She waswearing leather pants and a corset. Smirking, she slinked right up into me. “ _Need_ anything?” I felt her hand palm my aching length and squeeze.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” I grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, hailing a cab and getting in. “The Sheraton, please, and step on it.”

As the cabbie moved into traffic, she was on me, lips to my neck and fingers undoing the zipper to my skinnies. I groaned, tilting my head back on the headrest and threading my hands in her hair. “Jesus…”

She giggled. “I thought you were an atheist.” Her hand shoved into my pants and grabbed my cock and started jerking it roughly.

Jesus, how did she know I liked it rough?

“I-I am…but, _god_ , that feels good.” I ground out. Before I could breathe in, her head disappeared and wet heat engulfed my cock, swallowing me all the way down. “Yeah…oh yeah…”

She started bobbing up and down on my hard length _,_ and it was all I could do to not come right there like a fucking twelve year old. Those motherfucking stunts on stage were getting to be too much.

Before we knew it, the taxi was slowing and I shoved her off to button my jeans, which were considerably tighter now. I paid and took her through the lobby, hopping on the first elevator going up. There was a little grandma with grandkids on it as well.

Fuck!

The girl I was with stepped in front of me and shoved her ass into my groin. I had to suppress the hiss threatening to come out. The grandma eyed us with scrutiny— most likely because of my kohl **-** rimmed eyes— but I could give a fuck less what she thought about me.

Finally the elevator dinged on our floor and I tugged the girl alongside me without so much as a thought about the old woman.

I whipped out the key and opened the door, thanking fuck that Adam wasn’t back yet, as we shared the suite. I shoved that thought out of my mind; I was angry enough and thinking of him made it worse. He was why I was attacking this girl in the first place, but she had come willingly.

Before the door clicked shut, I threw her on the bed, eying her Cheshire grin and ripped off her pants to reveal her delicious looking pussy. “Like what you see?”

“Fuck yes…” I dove in tongue first, licking up her dripping juices and getting her ready while I divested myself of my jeans.

Her mewls and cries spurred me on and in one quick motion, I thrust inside her, deep and hard. “Oh, fuck, you’re huge!”

“Yeah, you like this rock star cock in your pussy?” I growled. She felt amazing around me as I slammed into her over and over.

“Yes, oh god, yes!” she cried out, arching her back in pleasure.

Fuck. Yes.

I was so lost in the pleasure, that I hadn’t noticed a third member in the room, until a voice spoke from by the door. “Naughty, naughty, Tommy…”

That voice stopped me in mid thrust and I whipped my head towards the door to find Adam fully debauched in the doorway, fire in his eyes. “I, uhh…”

The girl gasped, likely at seeing Adam, but to be honest _,_ I’d fucking forgotten about her already.

He stalked over to me, a sneer on his lips. “Who’s this?”

“Uhh, I… I have no clue.” I looked down at herand she was stunned.

He flicked his gaze towards her. “Get out.” She scrambled up, grabbing her pants and ran into the hallway.

“Taking it out on the poor girl?” he asked, looking back at me.

I tried to feign ignorance. “Taking _what,_ Adam?”

“Don’t play stupid, Tommy. I know how turned on you are from the performance.” He cocked an eyebrow at me.

“I’ve gotta fucking do _something,_ don’t I? I know you’ll never fuck me, so I have to take matters into my own hands!” I glared at him, my voice rising with every fucking word.

He pushed me into the wall and got right in my face. “Because you told me you were _straight_ , Tommy. I respect you.”

“Yeah _,_ well _,_ that changed after we did Fever every fucking night and having to watchyou take a twink to the back rooms of a bar afterward! I couldn’t take it anymore!” What was he fucking getting at?

Before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, tongue shoved into my mouth and his hand around my cock, taking over from where the girl had started. “Fuck…”

“Is this what you want, Tommy? You want this rockstar to fuck you?” He growled at me, making me whimper. I could only nod in response.

He yanked my cock hard, the fire in his eyes blazing. “Answer me!”

“Y-yes, Adam, I want you to fuck me!” I cried out. My cock was aching for a fucking release and his hand felt so good.

He grabbed my hand and threw me on the bed, quickly unbuttoning his pants to free his cock.

Oh fuck, it was bigger than mine!

He walked to the nightstand, andopened the drawer to get a condom and the bottle of lube. He strolled back to me, stroking his cock, before stopping by my face. “Suck it and make it hard for you.”

I paled, looking up at him shocked. I’d never sucked a cock in my life! “Just do it, Tommy, you know you want it.”

I tentatively reached up and grabbed the base of his cock and thought about how _I_ liked it. I started to jerk him hard, sitting up to place my tongue flat against the head and licking around it.

“Oh _,_ Jesus, keep going _,)_ ” he growled out.

I sucked his head into my mouth, tasting the tangy precum on my tongue, and slid him further down my throat, before gagging.

“That’s enough.” He groaned, before pulling out with a pop and shoving me back onto the bed. Before I knew it, lube **-** slicked fingers plunged into my ass, stretching me wide causing me to yelp.

“It’ll feel better. Just let me make you feel good, baby,” he breathed out, adding another finger and spreading them apart **and** creating a painful burn.

I’d never been more fucking hard in my life.

He removed his fingers and tore open the condom. I could only assume he was rolling it onto his cock, but I clenched my eyes shut. I was in shock that this was fucking happening.

I felt the head of his cock at my entrance and I sucked in a breath. “Relax or it will fucking hurt.” I breathed out slowly, shaking like a leaf.

I couldn’t relax.

He started pushing in slowly, pushing my knees to my chest for better access. “Open your eyes and look at me, Tommy. I wanna see your reaction to this _rockstar cock_.”

I groaned as he pushed in further and further, my cock twitching with need and dripping precum on my stomach. “That’s right, take my fucking cock like the little bitch you are.”

Fuck!

I threw my head back on the mattress, the burn from his cock aching something fierce. I felt one last shove and he was all the way in. “God _,_ you’re so fucking tight. You feel so good.”

“God, just fuck me, Adam!” I cried; I needed release.

He leaned over me _,_ nibbling along my jaw before sinking his teeth into my shoulder _,_ causing me to cry out. “You’re mine forever, bitch.”

“Y-yes, Adam, yes…” I hissed out, shifting on the mattress so I could move on his hard shaft.

He growled. “You want it, Tommy?” I nodded and he pulled out almost the entire way, before shoving back in, hard.

A little too hard, but I wasn’t going to let him know that. “That’s right, Adam! Fuck that virgin ass! Own it!”

He began to pound into my ass harder than I thought possible and I cried out, the pleasure overtaking me as the burn faded away. I was so close.I felt his hand around my cock once more, pumping me hard. “Come with me, Tommy.”

His words sent me over the edge and I saw stars as my cock exploded over my stomach. When we came down, he pulled out and flopped on the bed next to me, rolling me to face him.

His eyes were remorseful. “I’m so sorry, Tommy, I—“

“Shut the fuck up, Adam.” I silenced him with a kiss, snaking my tongue into his mouth.

He pushed away. “Tommy, I practically raped you!”

I smirked devilishly. “You can’t rape the willing. I’ve wanted your fucking cock for months.”

“You have?” he asked, incredulously.

I pecked him on the lips lightly. “Yes, Adam.”

“Well, this changes things, doesn’t it?” He smirked and I nodded. “Good thing we share a room.”


End file.
